


time makes you bolder

by Aklusmos



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Beta We Cry Like Men, Post 2x04, carlos centric, isn't friendship nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aklusmos/pseuds/Aklusmos
Summary: He’s at such a loss for how things worked out that he briefly wishes he could call his mother and ask for her advice. The irony almost makes him want to cry.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158





	time makes you bolder

**Author's Note:**

> This is all buttercupstrand's fault as witnessed by the evidence right here: https://buttercupstrand.tumblr.com/post/642872703374770176/yall-cannot-tell-me-that-carlos-didnt-call

Carlos wakes early, twisted in his bedsheets which is a testament to how much tossing and turning he had done the night previous trying to catch a few scant hours of sleep. He reaches across the bed to the empty spot that has been occupied by TK more often than not lately and feels his heart clench in regret. Everything had seemed to be going so well lately but he knew the honeymoon period had to end at some point though he had never imagined it happening quite like this. He sighs heavily and forces himself from the bed even though he still feels tired enough to sleep for a week. He’s not going to fool himself into thinking that sleep will bring him any peace so coffee it is.

He keeps replaying the events of yesterday while watching the steady drip of coffee into the pot. Everything had started so perfectly, waking with TK warm in his arms, an enthusiastic round of sex, a shared shower and even parts of the farmer market before the surprise encounter that ruined everything. He’s at such a loss for how things worked out that he briefly wishes he could call his mother and ask for her advice. The irony almost makes him want to cry. 

Carlos manages to take a sip of his coffee before dropping his elbows to the island and placing his heads in his hands, he knows who he needs to call but he’s not quite sure if he can bring himself to do it yet. He manages to distract himself with housework for most of the day before he finally gives in and hits Michelle’s name on his phone.

_“Hey Carlos! Finally left your little love nest to give your friend a call?”_

Carlos sucks in a breath, he should have expected that kind of greeting but it still blindsides him all the same.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that chica.”

_“Oh Carlos, what happened?”_

Carlos hates how gentle her voice goes, he hates how obvious it is that his heart is bleeding, that she doesn’t even need to look at him to know he’s messed up.

“I ruined everything,” he swallows thickly, he’s not going to cry this soon into the call.

_“Somehow I don’t think that’s possible. I’m going to take a guess that this is about TK?”_

“We had a fight, I don’t even know if we’re still together, he just left.”

_“Hey, if there’s one thing that I know about your boy is that he’s a hot head. He probably just left to clear his head, he’ll be back soon.”_

“No, you don’t understand,” Carlos can feel the tears start to well in his eyes and he turns his gaze to the ceiling to stop them from falling. “He left last night. We ran into my parents at the farmers market yesterday…”

Silence settles on the line for a moment before -

“ _Oh Carlos-”_ Carlos finally lets go and he can feel the wetness streaming down his face, this is why he didn’t want to call Michelle. He knew she would understand all too well. _“Tell me what happened, I’m guessing you didn’t introduce him as your boyfriend and he didn't take it well?”_

Carlos tells the story in between sobs and when he finishes his heart clenches even further as Michelle remains silent for a moment taking it all in.

“It’s all my fault isn’t it?”

“ _Oh honey no. It doesn’t sound like it’s anybody’s fault but Carlos you need to talk to him. From what you told me you blindsided him at the market and then tried to avoid the topic.”_

“I know but I guess I was afraid of repeating history. It’s not like explaining my parental situation has ever ended well before” Carlos can feel the tightness in his chest thinking about how this exact situation has played out before and never in his favour. 

_“Carlos Reyes! That boy loves you-”_

This sets Carlos off again, heaving sobs escaping his chest and he can’t seem to reign himself in. TK’s words from last night bounce around in head and he briefly wonders if Michelle thinks he’s truly lost his mind.

_“Hey, everything is going to be ok.”_

“How do you know that?” Michelle sounds so sure that it takes Carlos off guard.

_“Because you wouldn’t be this upset if you didn’t love him and know that he loves you back.”_

“What if that’s not enough?” Insecurity is starting to overtake him once again.

_“Then give him an apology blowjob.”_

Carlos splutters, unable to form a response with Michelle’s sudden pivot.

_“Was that the sound of you pulling your head out of your ass? Just talk to him Carlos, you love each other! Just explain the situation with your parents and I’m sure he’ll understand.”_

“What if he doesn’t get it?” Carlos sucks in a breath, nerves creeping in once again. “I’ve met both his parents and they invite me over for supper whenever our shifts line up.”

_“Then he’s an idiot that doesn’t deserve you. Seriously Carlos I bet he’s agonizing over the fight too, you’re both just too stubborn to make the first move.”_

“You make it sound so easy, what if he doesn’t want to talk to me?”

_“I believe I once reminded you that you own a pair handcuffs Carlos, use them if necessary.”_

“Michelle,” Carlos sighs.

_“Don’t overthink it Reyes, just call him and ask him to come over and talk. You’re keeping yourself in limbo and it’s killing you, just get an answer one way or another. And for the record I do think it’s going to work out for you. And if not, I still have access to medical equipment so I can make it look like an accident.”_

“Michelle!” Carlos protests but he can feel the knot in his chest start to loosen at her words. She’s right whether it’s over or not he needs to clear the air with TK. “Fine, I’m hanging up now.”

_“Carlos-”_

“I’m hanging up on you to call him,” he defends.

_“Good. I’d say call me later but I’ve got a hunch you’ll be busy then.”_

“Good night Michelle!” Carlos quickly taps the end call button before she can add anything else.

Now that the call is over he needs to work up the nerve to call TK which is easier said than done. His finger hoovers over his name and he’s about to tap down when he hears a knock at the door. He gets up and peers out the sidelight recognizing a familiar figure, he takes a deep breath before opening the door with a soft _hey_.

“Hi. Can I come in?”


End file.
